Athena
Athena '''(Αθηνά in Ancient Greek) is the Greek virgin goddessof wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, defense and battle strategy. She is the daughter of Zeus and Metis, and her symbols include the owl, Aegis, the olive tree, the fox, and the snake. Her Roman counterpart is '''Minerva. In the The Lightning Thief, she is portrayed by Melina Kanakaredes. HistoryEdit Zeus, Athena's fatherAthena was the daughter of Metis. There was a prophecy that Metis would give birth to a son that would be more powerful than Zeus, which is a problem because Metis was already pregnant with their first child. To prevent this, Zeus tricked Metis into taking the form of a fly and swallowed her. What Zeus did not know is that Metis was pregnant with a daughter. Over time however, Zeus began to suffer from a terrible headache and asked the Titan, Prometheus (in some cases it was Hephaestus), to split his head open to find the problem. Athena sprung fully-grown from Zeus' head in full battle armor and shouting a battle cry. She quickly became Zeus' favorite daughter. In the most ancient account, the Iliad, Athena is thegoddess of ferocious and implacable fight, but, wherever she can be found, she only is a warrior to defend the State and the native land against the enemies coming from outside and supports the side that is morally right. She is, above all, the Goddess of the City, the protector of civilized life, of artesian activities, wisdom, and of agriculture. She also invented the bridle, which, for the first time, tamed horses, allowing men to use them. In Greek mythology, she was one of the most active goddesses. She assisted Odysseus in his journey home from the Trojan War in the Odyssey and made sure the Greeks won the Trojan War in the Illiad by helping the Greeks by giving Odysseus the idea of the Trojan Horse. She also helped heroes like Diomedes, Hercules (in killing theStymphalian Birds), Jason, and Perseus. Like Artemis andHestia, she is one of the virgin goddesses who vowed herself to never marry, although she has demigod children in the series, though they are born from thought (brain children, just like herself), which she believes to be the purest kind of love. It is unknown if any other god can give birth to children in a similar way. In Greece she was known as Pallas Athena, the name she got from a friend who died. She was also known as Athena Parthenos or Athena the virgin, which is how she was worshipped at the Parthenon. In some places she was known as Athena Alea as she was associated with the ancient goddess Alea. Rivalry with ArachneEdit A long time ago, the mortal Arachne challenged Athena to see who could make the best tapestry. Athena then disguised as an old woman tried to warn Arachne, but she said if she lost she would accept any punishment. Athena enraged took off her disguise, she then accepted the challenge, as she invented weaving, and they each made a tapestry. Athena's was of the gods together in glory and joy. Arachne's showed the gods making fools of themselves . Athena was so angry by this deliberate insult to the gods, she destroyed the tapestry in rage and was declared the winner. Athena and ArachneArachne was filled with guilt, and hung herself. Athena after seeing this felt responsible for her death and decided to do her a favor. She turned Arachne into a spider so that her and all her children would be expert weavers forever. However, ever since then, Athena's children have had a deep fear of spiders and whatever looks like them, paranoid that every spider they see is out to get them and avenge Arachne. In other versions of the story, Athena transformed Arachne into a spider directly after the contest as part of Arachne's punishment. Because of this, it is understandable that Athena's children would think that all spiders are out for revenge against them, and through them, their mother. Rivalry with PoseidonEdit Poseidon and AthenaFor many eons, Athena and Poseidon have had rivalry between them, which all started when they competed for being the patron of the city of Athens (called Attica at that time). The leader of the city told the two gods to make a gift for the newly constructed city. Poseidon created a salt-water spring, while Athena gave them the olive tree. Seeing that the olive tree was much better than a salt-water spring, the leader of the newly constructed city named it after Athena and made Athena a temple known as the Parthenon. Athena was also made the patron of the city. This made Poseidon very angry. Also, Athena once caught Poseidon with his girlfriend, Medusa, (who was once a beautiful maiden) together in her temple. Furious at Poseidon and Medusa for doing such disgusting and "disturbing" acts in her temple, she turned Medusa and her sisters into the "Three Gorgons". They had snakes for hair and Medusa could turn anyone into stone if they looked into her eyes, which no one could resist. Medusa's sisters were also transformed because they helped Medusa get into the temple. The competition for Athens and the terrible acts Poseidon committed in Athena's temple are probably the basis for why she dislikes Percy, Poseidon's son. Though, the invention of the chariot and horses needed teamwork. So, Athena and Poseidon worked together to make that invention. Athena also helped Odysseus on his quest for home, while Poseidon tried to kill him. Poseidon's and Athena's rivalry didn't seem to affect Percy and Annabeth, but Athena tells Percy she doesn't approve of their relationship. At the end of the series, she seems to be indifferent to Percy, except for the fact that she singed his clothes as a warning. ''Percy Jackson and the OlympiansEdit The Sea of MonstersEdit She is seen when Annabeth is being lured by the Sirens, described as wearing hiking boots and jeans and being casual. She was sitting with Luke and Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase, supposedly at a picnic in the redesigned Manhattan that Annabeth designed. The Titan's CurseEdit Athena disguises herself as a park ranger at the Hoover Dam, and advises Percy on how to escape, despite her misgivings about him. It is likely that her desire to see Annabeth saved outweighed her disapproval of him. At the Winter Solstice, when Zeus asks the room if Percy should be left alive as he could be dangerous, Athena, along with Ares and Dionysus (halfheartedly), do not raise their hands to defend him, but they were out-ruled by the majority. Athena later tells Percy not to judge her too harshly and that he is a big risk to take. Percy replies by saying, "''So you're saying you shouldn't take risks?" She concedes to his point, but then informs him of his fatal flaw, which is intense personal loyalty. Percy is outraged by the thought that a desire to help those he love could be considered a flaw, but Athena tells him that the most dangerous flaws are those that are good under the right circumstances, and that in a hero of prophecy his flaw could cause the downfall of the world. Percy wants to argue, but is left speechless, thinking "she is pretty darn smart". Athena was "pretty darn smart," and Percy makes a note that she would be one of the worst gods to have as an enemy, as she is smart and wouldn't make a mistake or act rashly, but would just keep hunting you down. The goddess leaves after warning him that she does not approve of his relationship with her daughter, Annabeth. ''The Last OlympianEdit Athena knows that Typhon is a distraction, and that Kronos sent him through the United States to get them away from Olympus, so he could send his army to overtake it. She convinces Zeus to send Hermes to tell them that it is a trap and gives them information. She tells Annabeth to "Try plan 23" and Percy to "Remember the rivers," and to stay away from her daughter. However, the demigods from Camp Half-Blood defend their parents' thrones and many die in the process. Athena later tasks Annabeth as the designer to rebuild Olympus. She praises Annabeth's abilities to everyone making Annabeth very proud. She also votes for awarding Percy immortality, though she turns to look at Annabeth when she says this and most likely noticed her stricken expression at the thought of losing Percy. After the council meeting, Athena privately talks to Percy saying that she ''could have been wrong about him, but not necessarily say she was. Later, Athena asked why Percy would give up immortality and he first says that he couldn't leave Annabeth and then quickly adds that he couldn't leave Grover either. She then quickly tells Percy to "spare her" and disappears in a column of flame that singes his shirt. ''Heroes of Olympus'' Edit ''The Mark of AthenaEdit While flying to Camp Jupiter on the Argo II, Annabeth became nervous and wished she could pray to her mother, but that it was impossible. She also mentioned a meeting with her mother about a month ago, where she was given the worst present of her life from Athena. PersonalityEdit Athena can be very sympathetic: once, a man saw her bathing, She blinded him, then sent snakes to protect him and gave him supernatural powers to see the future, amongst other things. Athena is a very disciplined, quick thinking, and wise woman. She is very brilliant and always takes precautions before acting. Percy notes in ''The Titan's Curse that Athena might be the worst enemy someone could make, even among the gods, as she would never give up or make a rash mistake simply because she hated you. She loves all of her demigod children, and seems to be a caring mother. She is the only known god who claims her children at birth. She gave her daughter Annabeth the gift of a cap that turns the wearer invisible. In one of Percy's dreams in''The Battle of the Labyrinth, she is shown to have blessed both Daedelus and his young nephew Perdix. She later punishes Daedelus for killing Perdix by branding him with a partridge (the mark of a murderer). Athena is also usually kind to other demigods. She often aids heroes on their quests, even helping Percy at one point while he was in the Hoover Dam. Athena is somewhat cold and calculating at times. She voted against letting Percy live in [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/The_Titan%27s_Curse ''The Titan's Curse], because she didn't want to risk him staying alive. Athena is also known for never giving up, and crossing her is a mistake. When Paris picked Aphrodite as the most beautiful goddess instead of her, Athena took the side of the Greeks in the Trojan War and used every power within her to bring him down. In the book, Athena is seen as a strict and proud Goddess. In The Lightning Thief (Movie), ''she is less strict and didn't show any sign of not liking Poseidon or Percy. She even states that "War is not the answer". This is perhaps a little paradoxical, as she is the goddess of war strategies. However being the goddess of strategy, she knew that a war between the gods was not the answer and would only lead to unneeded sacrifice. AppearanceEdit Athena in the ParthenonAthena has long hair and intense grey eyes, as described when Percy sees her, and nearly mistakes her for Annabeth. As she is a goddess, she can turn to any form she would like so she will not always look like that. As shown in ''The Titan's Curse, she is shown as an average looking Park Ranger at the Hoover Dam. She is said to be beautiful and lean. She wears an elegant white dress. It is said Annabeth looks a lot like her mother, and has the same cold stare. In some myths she is said to be able to turn into a white owl. In The Titan's Curse she is seen with black hair. She is also said to be one of the most beautiful goddesses since many men fawn over her but she uses her powers to do horrible things to them if they do not leave on her first warning. She gets along with Artemis well, being seen having similar personalities and often conduct conversations. MinervaEdit Athena can change into her Roman counterpart of Minerva. As Minerva, becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. She might have children or descendants at Camp Jupiter near San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Athena as a fierce and proud goddess of warfare. The Romans depicted Minerva as a more cerebral and demure goddess of wisdom. AbilitiesEdit *She presumably possesses the standard powers of a goddess. DIAM LAH SIAL. KEMAK. GO FUCK URSELF. *She can shape shift into an owl. It is unknown if she can turn into other animals also. *She is an expert in all areas of warfare and weapons. *She is a skilled tactician (greater than Ares). *She is very wise, intelligent, and knowledgeable. *She has great intellect. *She may have the gift of prophecy, as one of her symbols is the snake which can grant psychic powers. *She can conjure and use any kind of weapon. *She is the only one Zeus trusts enough to wield Aegis and the Master Bolt. *She has a thirst for knowledge which makes her achieve more. FamilyEdit Although she is counted as a virgin goddess, Athena can conceive children by joining her mind with her lovers. This means they are literally 'brain children'. It is believed this ability of Athena's was influenced by the fact she came out of Zeus's brain in full battle armor. ChildrenEdit GiftsEdit Athena has shown to be the most active goddess, secretly protecting her children from monsters such as when Annabeth ran away, she protected Annabeth until she met Thalia and Luke. *She gave PERCY a cap of invisibility (a Yankees cap). SHE FUCK WIF PERCY ONCE *She gave Daedalus and Perdix her blessing of wisdom. FilmEdit Athena as she appears in the film The Lightning ThiefEdit 'Athena'Athena is played by Melina Kanakaredes. She played a more major role than the other gods at Olympus, besides Zeus and Poseidon. She was seen talking to Zeus about the threat of war between the gods if the Master Bolt is not returned trying to convince that that 'war is not the answer'. When peace is declared by Zeus, Annabeth says 'Hi, mom,' and Athena tells her that she is very proud of her. While they were in the Parthenon, Percy sees 'Athena' written in Greek at the foot of her statue, and when he tells Annabeth, she wonders whether her mom really looks like the statue. Percy, in response, tells her 'We'll find out,' indicating that he is confident they will survive the quest and make it to Olympus. Annabeth also mentions that her mother had been speaking to her telepathically to help her, similar to how Poseidon spoke to Percy, saying that even though she hadn't seen her, she still felt close to her mother. It is unconfirmed whether Melina Kankaredes will return for the Sea of Monsters film. TriviaEdit *Pallas, one of the largest asteroids in the asteroid belt, is named after Pallas Athene (or Athena) Parthenos, one of Athena's alternative names. *Her hair color is black in The Titan's Curse and blonde in The Sea of Monsters, but in the film, it is brunette. *She is the only Virgin Goddess who has children. *Minerva, her Roman counterpart, is displayed on the medal of honor, the highest military decoration awarded by the United States Government. *She highly dislikes Percy and Annabeth together because of the rivalry between Poseidon and her. *In the series, Frederic Bartholdi designed the The Statue of Liberty as a representation of his mother, Athena. *In Greek mythology, the goddess Athena never had any children. *In some Greek myths, Athena was the goddess of magic. *In one Greek myth, instead of turning Arachne into a spider, Arachne hung herself, then Athena felt bad and turned her into a spider and brought her back to life in that body. *In the series, Athena is described to have grey eyes. However, it is also her famous nickname, "Grey-eyed"